List of Rugrats Characters
Rugrats 'includes a large array of characters: family, friends, extended relatives, townspeople and fictional characters. This is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon animated television series. Main Characters *Tommy Pickles (voiced by E.G. Daily, and Tami Holbrook in the unseen pilot): Tommy is the show's protagonist, one-year-old son of Stu and Didi Pickles, and older brother of Dil Pickles. His cousin is Angelica Pickles. He's the leader of the babies, and is dressed in a blue shirt and diapers throughout the series (with the exception of the first episode in which he wears an orange shirt). He is best friends with Chuckie Finster. Tommy is also the bravest and most adventurous of all the babies. He is also willing to do whatever he has to for his friends and family. He is the main character of the first and third Rugrats film, and a supporting character in the second. *Chuckie Finster (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh up to 2002; Nancy Cartwright to series' end): Chuckie is the oldest of the babies at the age of 2 and is Tommy's best friend. He is the son of Charles "Chas" Finster and his later mother's name was Melinda. He has messy orange hair, wears large purple glasses like his father, and wears a blue shirt with the planet Saturn on it and green cargo pants and red shoes that are always untied. Chuckie was originally an only child and his mother died from an unknown reason just a few months after Chuckie was born. He is the scaredy-cat of the group and always disapproves of an adventure that comes up. Later on, his father remarries Kira and Chuckie becomes an adopted big brother to her daughter, Kimi. Kira adopted Chuckie. He and his father, Chas, are the main characters of the film, Rugrats in Paris. His middle name is Crandall as proven in the episode "Chuckie Loses His Glasses" and All Grown Up! episode, "Rat Traps". *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille (both voiced by Kath Soucie): Twins Phil and Lil are the twin children of Howard and Betty DeVille. They enjoy doing everything together, whether it be playing in the mud of finding insects. They are often confused due to their similar appearance, despite the fact that Lil has a long one piece dress over her diaper that matches Phil's shirt over his shorts (green with a duck on it) and has a bow in her hair to tell them apart. They usually call each other by their full first name whenever they argue. *Angelica Pickles (voiced by Cheryl Chase): Angelica is Tommy and Dil's 3-year-old cousin and daughter of Drew and Charlotte Pickles. She is very spoiled by her mum and dad and mean to the babies, but will occasionally do something nice for them. She has short blonde hair tied in two pigtails with purple bows, a purple dress with a red undershirt and polka dot stockings. She is able to speak with and understand both the babies and adults. *Susie Carmichael (voiced by Cree Summer, with E.G. Daily filling in for a couple of episodes): Another child capable of talking to both the adults and the babies, Susie often serves as Angelica's rival and bullying foil, but the two are actually really close friends. She is kind, compassionate and trusting. She often wears a bright coloured jumper and shoes similar to Angelica's outfit. Susie is African-American (the only one of the core Rugrats of that ethnicity) and was added to the series during the second season. Despite being a major character, she appeared less frequently than the other Rugrats. *Dil Pickles (voiced by Tara Strong): Dil is Tommy's younger brother. He is unable to speak to the babies, but is able to garble words together. He likes to chew and drool on people and things. He also enjoys hitting Tommy in the head with various objects, most notably his rattle. Dil was introduced in the first Rugrats movie after his birth. At first, Tommy and Dil are extremely jealous of each other, but the two later realise the bond they share as brothers. He is named after his mum's cousin short for Dylan. *Kimi Finster (voiced by Dionne Quan): Chuckie's stepsister, introduced in the second Rugrats movie, Rugrats in Paris. Kimi, the group's sole Asian character, is of Japanese descent; she is a very adventurous girl, much like Tommy, and always maintains a positive attitude and a bright smile. She helps Chuckie learn to be a good big brother and often helps him overcome his fears. *Spike (voied by Michael Bell in a dream sequence in the episode "In the Dreamtime"; Bruce Willis in Rugrats Go Wild): The Pickles' famiyl dog. Though he appears in almost every episode of the series, he is not usually featured as a main part of episodes. Tommy claims him to be his best "animal" friend. The character is considered a main character in the series, appearing in almost three quarters of all of the episodes, though he usually does not come along when the Rugrats venture to new locations. It is mentioned that his breed is the fictional "Siberian Tiger Hound." As shown in The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats Go Wild, Spike is very protective of the babies, as he sees them as his own. Adult Characters *Stuart "Stu" Pickles (voiced by Jack Riley): Tommy and Dil's easy-going father, and brother of Drew. Absent-mided toy inventor who only wants to be a good provider for his family. He is married to Didi Pickles. In each Rugrats film, either Stu's actions or inventions helps set the story in motion, and by story's end he somehow manages the save the day (particularly, in the first and third films). Chas is Stu's best friend since childhood, similar to Tommy and Chuckie's friendship. *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles (voiced by Melanie Chartoff): Tommy and Dil's mother. A part-time school teacher and married to Stu. It is revealed that she is coulrophobic, just like Chuckie. Didi is also a Russian-Jewish American since having two Russian Jewish parents. *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II (voiced by David Doyle from 1991 until his death in 1997, and Joe Alaskey from 1997 to series' end): Tommy, Dil and Angelica's grandfather and Stu and Drew's father. He lived with Stu's father for the majority of the series and often babysat the children. *Andrew "Drew" Pickles (voiced by Michael Bell): Married to Charlotte, and is also Angelica's father and Stu's older brother. A well-paid investment banker (later accountant), Drew does not always get along with his brother, and the two often bicker over petty problems. His catchphrase (when addressing Angelica) is "Princess." *Charlotte Pickles (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Angelica's workaholic mother. CEO of her own company and married to Drew. She tries to be a good mother, but is usually sidetracked by business interests. She is often shown talking on her mobile phone to "Jonathan" (her co-worker), who was shown several times during early episodes of the series. *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille (voiced by Kath Soucie): Phil and Lil's athletic mother. She is married to Howard and helps operate the Java Lava Coffee House with Chas Finster. *Howard "Howie" DeVille (voiced by Philip Proctor): Phil and Lil's mild mannered father. Often overpowered by and cringing towards his wife, Betty. *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster II (voiced by Michael Bell): Chuckie's father, from whom he inherited his adenoidal whine. He married Kira in the second Rugrats movie and is now Kimi's stepfather. He runs the Java Lava Coffee House with Betty. He has been Stu's best friend since childhood, similar to Tommy and Chuckie's friendship. He played a minor role in the first Rugrats film and a supporting one in the third. *Kira Watanabe-Finster (voiced by Julia Kato): Kimi's mother and Chuckie's stepmother. She married Chas in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. She operates the Java Lava Coffee House with her husband. She somewhat plays the straight woman to the rest of the adults' wackiness, but she enjoys showcasing and trying new things, as opposed to a lot of the rest of them. Kira is also Japanese. *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael (voiced by Cheryl Carter in 1992 and 1997 to the series end, Lisa Dinkins in 1993, and Hattie Winston in The Rugrats Movie): Susie's mother and Randy's wife. She is a Harvard-educated "wonder mum" and does a lot of cool things. She is also a doctor, having delivered Dil and removed Susie's tonsils. *Randall "Randy" Carmichael (voiced by Ron Glass): Married to Lucy and is Susie's father. Randy is a writer for the famous cartoon Dummi Bears Show. *Sarah "Taffy" Maynston (voiced by Amanda Bynes): Is Lulu's teenage grandniece, who was hired as a regular babysitter for the babies. She is the lead singer of a band, Taffy and the Saltwaters. She always calls the babies, "Minis". Other Recurring Characters Babies and Kids *Alisa Carmichael is the oldest daughter of the Carmichael's, and, thus, Susie's oldest sister. Voiced by Bettina Bush. *Buster Carmichael is one of Susie's older brothers. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *Edwin Carmichael is one of Susie's older brothers. Voiced by Cree Summer. *Harold Frumpkin is a kid in Angelica and Susie's pre-school class. Voiced by Pat Musick. *Timmy McNulty is the oldest of the five McNulty boys. Voiced by Tara Strong. *Todd and Ty McNulty are the twins in the McNulty clan. Voiced by Tara Strong and E.G. Daily. *Terry McNulty is another one of the McNulty boys. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Teddy McNulty is the youngest of the McNulty boys. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Adults *Mackie and Edie Pickles: Parents of Emmet Pickles. But when Drew went to change out of his dirty clothes, Angelica thought that they were her new parents. *Beatrix "Trixie" McGee: Tommy, Dil and Angelia's deceased grandmother; Drew and Stu's mother; and Lou's first wife. She has never appeared in person on the show because she died long before the show began, and is only seen in Grandpa Lou's flashbacks. Little is known about her, although at one point, it is mentioned that she worked on Estes Kefauver's campaign for the Democratic Presidential Nomination of 1956. *Louise "Lulu" Jonston (voiced by Debbie Reynolds): Lou's second wife; he met her in the hospital where she works as a nurse. Also Tommy, Dil and Angelica's step-grandmother and Stu and Drew's stepmother. *Melinda Finster (voiced by Kim Cattrall): Is Chuckie's birth mother. She loved flowers, and she died a few months after Chuckie's birth, long before the show began. She is only seen in flashbacks, although she is referenced several times in the series. *Tia "Great Aunt 'T'" Adegoke and Uncle Charles Kojo (voiced by Irma P. Hall and Bill Cobbs): Are the great aunt and uncle of Susie and her siblings. *Boris Kropotkin and Minka Kerpackter (voiced by Michael Bell and Melanie Chartoff): Didi and her brother Ben's Yiddish parents. Russian immigrants who are always complaining that it wasn't this way in the "Old Country". Boris periodically babysat the babies (when Grandpa Lou was out for the night). *Benjamin "Ben" Kropotkin (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Didi's younger brother and Elaine's only husband. In his first appearance, he is about to be married to a woman named Elaine who briefly disappears before the wedding because of cold feet. The married couple appear again to babysit the Rugrats as experience for having their own children, but unpleasantly discover that raising children may not be so simple if they act like Angelica. *Elaine Robinson Kropotkin (voiced by Meagen Fay and Tress MacNeille): Elaine is Ben's wife and Did's sister-in-law. In her first appearance in "Let Them Eat Cake", she gets married to Ben. She appears also in "Baby Maybe". *Miriam "Mim" Pickles (voiced by Andrea Martin): Known as the "money game queen" because she plays poker, and constantly irritates her younger cousin, Grandpa Lou Pickles. It is implied her relationship with Lou as a child mirrors Tommy and Angelica's relationship. She later helps Lou move into a retirement home. *Shirley Dalmond Finster and Charles Mervyn "Marvin" Finster, Sr. I (voiced by Miriam Margolyes and Stacy Keach): Chas' parents and Chuckie and Kimi's grandparents. *Colleen McNulty (voiced by Theresa Ganzel): Is the McNulty boys' mother. She speaks with an Irish accent and appears in "A Very McNulty Birthday" and "Wash Dry Story". She has a husband named Kevin who has not been seen. *Conan McNulty (voiced by Michael Keenan): Is the McNulty boys' paternal grandfather and Lou's rival. They've both had a rivaled childhood, competing against each other all the time. *Larry and Steve (both voiced by Scott Menville): Are two teenage boys, who always seem to have different odd jobs, such as painters; movie theater attendants; grocery store employees; etc. Of the two, Larry later appeared in the episode "Angelica Orders Out" as a caterer for Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery, but his hair is dyed red, and he is voiced by Jeremy Sisto. *Jonathan Kraskel (voiced by Rene Auberjonois in 1995 and Dan Castellaneta from 1998 until the series end): Is Charlotte's meek assistant, whom she constantly yells at. He was originally portrayed with purple skin, but had fair skin in later appearances. *Dr. Werner Lipschitz (voiced by Tony Jay): A child psychologist whom Stu, Didi and Chas commonly refer to for help in raising the babies. *Miss Weemer (voiced by Vicki Lewis): Is Angelica and Susie's teacher in pre-school. *Macie Jonston: Macie is Lulu's sister, and she's Taffy's grandmother. *Miranda "Anda" Smellson: Anda is Taffy's mother, Macie's daughter and Lulu's niece. *Freddie (voiced by Rodger Bumpass): Betty's older brother and uncle of the twins. His behaviour and dress sense are similar to his sisters, only he wears his sweater with the Male symbol on the front. Pets *Fifi: Purple poodle, who was originally a Parisian stray which Spike fell in love with in the second Rugrats movie and became his girlfriend. *Spiffy and Pepper: Purple and brown puppies adopted by the Stu Pickles and Chas Finster households. The offspring of a union between Spike and Fifi. *Fluffy: Angelica's cat whom Angelica loves dearly, but who always causes trouble for the others, particularly Spike. *Melville: Chuckie's first pet, who was a Pillbug that died in the first episode he aired in. At the time of death, Chuckie was in the midst of training Melville to perform circus tricks. Television Characters *Reptar (voiced by Busta Rhymes in The Rugrats Movie only): A big green dinosaur reminiscent of Godzilla. Tommy and the other Rugrats love him; Reptar products such as cars, clothes and candy are frequently seen on the show. Reptar was a main character in Rugrats in Paris and had his own theme park called Euro Reptarland. There was a giant Reptar robot there too, which the babies piloted and fought against Jean Claude. He has also had his own ice show, which Lou believes is "sheer brilliance". The babies interrupted it looking for a lizard which they believed was "Baby Reptar". *Robosnail: Reptar's arch enemy. Robosnail is a mechanical snail with snapping pincers. He made a special guest appearance in Rugrats in Paris, controlled by Jean Claude. Robosnail and Reptar fought throughout Paris and he wound up falling into the Seine. *Dactar: A big Pterodactyl who fights Reptar on TV. He resembles Rodan from Godzilla. *Thorg (voiced by Phil Proctor): A giant gorilla who is an enemy of Reptar. In the episode "Toy Palace," Tommy and Chuckie activate a large robotic Thorg, who chases them through the store, repeating his catchphrase, "Thorg hungry! Thorg want eat!" He is made to resemble King Kong. *Captain Blasto (voiced by Adam West): From the early seasons of the show. A spaceman who hosts his namesake show, a low budget locally made kids program that is reminscent to the Captain Video series of the 1950s. In Super Hero Chuckie, Chuckie, Angelica, Stu and Drew go to see the show made at the television studio, where they learn the secret about how Captain Blasto flies (a cable that attaches to his costume). *The Dummi Bears: A cartoon watched by the babies. It is a spoof of the Care Bears (though the name is more a play on Disney's Gummi Bears). Susie's father Randy Carmichael was a writer for the show, and in one episode, the babies are taken to a movie theater to see the Dummi Bears movie (the escape from their parents to go see the Reptar movie, and cause havoc in the movie theater). *Blocky and Oxwinkle (Blocky voiced by June Foray): Stu and Drew's favourite cartoon as babies. They are an oblivious parody of Rocky and Bullwinkle. *Yuri and Svetana (Svetana voiced by June Foray): A pair of villains who try to trick and get rid of Blocky and Oxwinkle, and calling them "Elk and Weasle". *Alan Quebec (voiced by Alex Trebek): He hosted "Super Stumpers" the fictitious game show on which Didi Pickles appears in the episode "Game Show Didi." *The Mega Hyper Heroes: The super heroes that the babies watch on TV. The babies imitated the characters by calling themselves the "Mega Diaper Babies". They only appeared in the episode "Mega Diaper Babies". They appear to be based on the Fantastic Four. They were voiced by Neil Ross, Michael Bell and Kath Soucie. *The Mole People: Reptar's arch enemies. *Cynthia: Angelica Pickles favourite doll. Based on the American doll, Barbie. Cynthia's name possibly comes from the British doll "Sindy". *Goober The Gopher: A friendly, hug-loving character created by Lipschitz Industries as a friendly children's icon resembling Barney the Dinosaur. In one episode, the grown-ups got rid of the Reptar decor in the babies' room figuring it scared Dil and replaced it with Goober The Gopher. This led the babies to get Reptar and Goober to fight for who should be the better mascot. Real People *'Chick Hearn: Appeared in the episode "Touchdown Tommy" as the sports anchor of a football game; voiced by himself. *'Pat Sajak': Appeared in the episode "Chuckie is Rich" as the host of a Publishers Clearing House-like contest, where the grand prize was $10 million and was won by Chas Finster. The character is voiced by himself. The Rugrats Movie Characters *The Monkeys (voiced by real monkeys): Monkeys from a local circus that got in a train accident. They serve as minor antagonists in the film. In the end, they are reunited with their owners. *The Banana Brothers (voiced by Abe Benrubi and Phil Proctor): The ringleaders of the Banana Brothers Cirus and owners of the monkeys. They went to get some coffee, when the monkeys took control of the train and crashed it. *Scar Snout the Wolf (voiced by Frank Welker): A bad-tempered, black wolf who serves as the main antagonist of the film. He is feared by both the babies and the monkeys; in the climax of the film, he tries to attack the babies after scaring the monkeys away, but is defeated by Spike, the Pickles' dog. The two fall down the bridge where-on the babies are standing, but only the wolf is killed by the fall, making him the only character in a Rugrats movie to be killed. *Ranger Frank and Ranger Margaret (voiced by David Spade and Whoopi Goldberg): The two forest rangers who help the parents find the babies. They are the first people other than the normal gang to see the Reptar Wagon. Ranger Frank is cowardly and excitable, whereas Ranger Margaret is more calm and rational. *Rex Pester (voiced by Tim Curry): A nosy and arrogant news reported who hampers the adults' efforts to find the babies as well as Spike. He mispronounced the babies' names as well as mistaking the Reptar Wagon for a horse. Rugrats in Paris Characters *Coco LaBouche (voiced by Susan Sarondon): The main antagonist of this film. She runs the amusement park Euro Reptar, a Japanese theme park in Paris. Her boss is offering her the job for president of the company, but only if she learns to love children, to which she lies about and says that she is engaged. This sets the climax for the film. The real reason she brought the Pickles and the gang to France is so that Stu could fix Robo Reptar. She also plans to kidnap the babies because she hates kids; when her plans got discovered, her wedding gets called off and her boss fires her, much to her humiliation. Angelica steps on her wedding dress, causing it to rip to have her underwear shown in front of everyone, including some people with cameras. *Jean-Claude (voiced by John Lithgow): Coco's close assistant and the secondary antagonist of the film. He is loyal to his boss and helps her with the kidnapping of the babies. He usually has the job of telling Kira what to do. He is more sensible than Coco, he also pilots Robosnail and seems to have fears with dogs as Spike chases him away from the Notre Dame Cathedral. Rugrats Go Wild Characters *Eliza Thorberry (voiced by Lacey Chabert) *Darwin (voiced by Tom Kane) *Donnie Thornberry (voiced by Flea of the Red Hot Chili Peppers) *Debbie Thornberry (voiced by Danielle Harris) *Nigel Thornberry (voiced by Tim Curry) *Marianna Thornberry (voiced by Jodi Carlisle) *Siri (voiced by Chrissie Hynde of The Pretenders): A rare leopard whom The Thornberrys are searching for. __FORCETOC__ Category:Rugrats Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon TV